He's Her Lobster
by DJMirnum
Summary: Evergreen is done and Elfman doesn't know how to make things right. Will a memory of the past help heal the broken present? ModernAU type based off of a scene from Friends tv show.


It was a typical day at the Strauss' family restaurant. Mira and Evergreen were serving a couple of patrons at the bar while Lisanna and Bickslow ate lunch. Then Laxus and Elfman walked in. Evergreen and Elfman's eyes locked but while Elfman had a sad look, Ever's was one of anger. She quickly turned her gaze away to clean the glass in her hand. Lisanna and Bickslow saw the exchange and Bickslow gave a shake of the head.

"I can't believe they're still fighting," he said.

"I know. Elf's been moping around the house for days. He's so miserable."

"What exactly happened? The details seemed a bit sketchy."

"From what I've heard from Elf and what Mirajane heard from Ever; they were on some kind of break and Elf took home some girl he met and when Ever came to tell him that she wanted to get back together, she found them in bed and she just exploded. Elf's tried so many times to apologize but, I think Ever's finally done."

"But, don't she know she's his lobster," asked Bickslow.

"What," Lisanna deadpanned.

"Hey! Elf! Come here!"

Both Elf and Laxus walked over.

"What Bick," asked Elfman as he and Laxus sat down.

"You've gotta get Ever back," said Bickslow.

"Dude! That's not gonna happen! Not after what she saw," said a dejected Elfman.

"But she's your lobster!"

Lisanna face palmed while Elfman looked confused. But Laxus just shook his head.

"Just go with it," he sighed.

"Hear me out! It's a well known fact that lobsters mate for life and if you look into the tanks at the market you can see the older lobsters holding each other's claws." Bickslow then linked his hands together like lobster claws. The others looked on with blank stares.

"How is that supposed to help," wondered Elfman.

"Just talk to her Elf. I don't like seeing you two like this," said Lisanna.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll be forced to double date with Lisanna and Bickslow," said Laxus.

"Hey," they both cried.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," said Elfman as he walked over to Ever who was wiping the bar.

"Hey," he said meekly.

"What," she replied curtly.

"Look, I uh, just wanted to."

"Let me stop you right there. Every time something like this happens I get hurt and I am getting tired of this back and forth thing between us. I am done. You and I are never going to happen."

Ever began walk away. Elfman panicked and looked over to Lisanna, Bickslow and Laxus. Bicklsow began to make the lobster claws again so Elfman got in front of Ever.

"But, you're my lobster." Ever just looked at him with a blank stare. "You see, lobsters when they're old they...sit around the tank and hold each other's claws. You get it?"

"Elf, please. Just, let it go. Ok; it's too painful for me."

Elfman's face fell and slumped his shoulders.

"Ok, well. I guess I better go."

Elfman quickly left the restaurant while a tense atmosphere remained. Later that night, Lisanna was helping Mirajane go through some boxes at home when Lisanna found an old tape.

"Hey! Look! It's a video from your prom Mirajane!"

"Seriously?! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

The two girls raced to the living room while Bicklsow and Laxus were on the couch. Elfman was sitting at the dining room table. While Lisanna and Mirajane got it set up, Ever walked in. She gave a passing glance at Elfman and walked into the living room.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Lisanna found the tape of you and me going to our Senior prom," exclaimed Mira.

"Really," cried an excited Ever.

Elfman perked up. "Uh, we don't have to watch this," he said getting up from his seat.

Everyone yelled out their excitement of wanting to watch it. The video opened with Mrs. Strauss opening the door for a younger Evergreen wearing a bright green dress with pink flowers wrapping around the skirt. But what really stood out was her bulbous nose. Ever looked mortified.

"Oh my gawd."

"What's with your nose," wondered Bickslow.

"They had to reduce it because of my deviated septum," she explained embarrassingly.

"Ok I was wrong. That's what they used to cover Connecticut," snickered Laxus.

Mr. Strauss turned the camera over to Mirajane, who was a little chubbier from how she is now, in a purple and red gown and eating a sandwich.

"Some girl ate Mirajane," yelled Bickslow.

"Shut up, the camera adds ten pounds," yelled Mira.

"Ah, so how many cameras are actually on you," Laxus snickered again.

Mr. Strauss moved the camera again to a younger Lisanna with her hair in pigtails.

"Awww, you look so cute with pigtails! You should grow them out," cried Bickslow.

"You think," asked Lisanna. Bickslow whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush. Everyone looked on with curious looks on their faces but they figured it was better not to ask. The camera then got a shot of a younger Elfman. Not quite as big as he is now but a little bulky and remnants of a stubble.

"Dude! Did you skip leg day or something," said Laxus as he laughed.

"Yeah! And ever heard of a razor," laughed Bickslow.

"Oh shut up! I was trying to grow one but it didn't come out right."

The video cut to Mira's date for that night who was in the process of putting on her corsage.

"Hey! That Corey Friedman! He was the school's reigning champion at eating the most mystery meat. Got his name in the paper," said Mira.

"Where's Dean? Why isn't he here," cried the younger Ever.

"Relax he'll be here," said Corey.

The video cut again to Evergreen crying because it seemed like Dean wasn't going to show up.

"I can't go to the prom without a date! It's so lame!"

"Well, if you don't want to go then I won't either," said Mira.

Mrs. Strauss went over to Elfman who was sitting on the stairs.

"I have a wonderful idea. You should take Ever to the prom!"

"What? No way she'd go with me."

"Ben, talk to your son!"

Mr. Strauss gave his wife the camera.

"She's right son, this is your chance. You've been pining for her since you were little so why not step in and sweep her off her feet. You can wear my tux."

The younger Elfman then agreed and ran up the stairs. Older Elfman got nervous as he knew what was going to happen next.

"You know, I think we've seen enough."

The others admonished him and the video cut back to him coming out of the bathroom in his dad's tux and a clean shaven face.

"You ready," said the mom.

"Yeah," said the younger Elfman. He grabbed some flowers from a nearby vase and quickly went down the stairs. But he stopped short when he saw Mira and Ever leave with their dates. They didn't even notice them and then the camera went black after Mrs. Strauss left the camera on Elfman's hurt face. Everyone turned to Elfman who stood close to the kitchen entryway.

"I can't believe you did that," said a surprised and moved Mirajane.

Elfman looked down embarrassed. He didn't notice Ever walking towards him with tears in her eyes; clearly touched by what she saw on the tape. When she's got closer, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss. The others looked on; Mira and Lissy trying to keep from crying and Laxus and Bickslow just grinned; glad to see their two friends made up.

"See, he's her lobster," grinned Bickslow.

**Thought this was a sweet scene and Elfman and Evergreen seemed to fit this perfectly. Man, I miss Friends**


End file.
